To Kakariko With Love
by DominoMags
Summary: Link has been thinking a lot lately, ever since he and Zelda defeated Calamity Ganon and restored peace to the land, allowing the souls of their fallen friends and loved ones to pass on. He had fallen for one of those lost souls, but now, months on, has he started to fall for another?
1. The Visit

A calm breeze blew across the great plateau, sweeping through blonde tresses in the ruins of a home long since consumed by time and ruin. The inhabitants of the homestead were dead for over a century. Only one remained, scrolling through his Sheikah slate as birds circled overhead.

"I know there's more than this slate shows. Could have sworn I heard a Gaebora's Great Owl in that forest. Oh well. Time to get going."

Link saddled up his horse. He had been thinking about a lot of things lately, ever since the foul beast, Calamity Ganon had been disposed of.

Questions still lingered. Would he return yet again, as always? Would there be a vacuum left for some greater threat to fill? How long would it take to rebuild the land of Hyrule? Would it ever be completed in his lifetime? Probably not, even if he was around 117 or so now (going on 118). He thought a lot about things, especially since he preferred to keep his thoughts to himself.

He hadn't always been so stoic, but the pressures of his duties and the losses he had witnessed (and those he had missed during his long slumber) certainly changed him. It was up to him and his princess now. Perhaps that's how it always went.

Cycling through the eons, the princess with the blood of the Goddess and her chosen champion. It is told in legend that they were very close, sometimes even lovers. Link, however, did not feel that way about her.

He would certainly die for her (he came close to that a century ago), and he cared for her deeply, not just out of a sense of duty or common goal, but because, for as stubborn as she could be, she was wise, kind, and a pleasant person. The Hylian swordsman felt a twinge of guilt over not feeling that way about her, as he had been able to tell some time ago that she had harbored such feelings herself.

Alas, the Hylian's heart had belonged to another, and she was now long since dead. Links thoughts drifted to the beloved princess and champion of the Zora people, someone whit whom he was well acquainted. It brought back long buried memories that stung like a bari. His childhood friend and sweetheart, Mipha, had been slain when her Divine Beast, Vah Ruta, was overtaken by Ganon. And when he fell in battle, those memories were washed away by time and healing technology. It hurt that he had even forgotten. He still loved her. Perhaps he always would. She was with him now, in heart and spirit.

That is what he felt, and when he finally did snuff it for good, he had no doubt they would be reunited. So, he felt more guilt stabbing through his heart, when he had started developing feelings for another.

Link had told himself, he would have to move on. Mipha wouldn't want him to stand still. He always pushed through the pain, and as reckless as it was, she loved his resolve. But dead fiancée or not, it still felt like cheating to him if he so much as looked at someone else. And he had looked. He had talked to some charming people, some of whom he wouldn't deny were attractive.

Heck, even Mipha's brother, Prince Sidon, gave link pause for thought on a few occasions. There was one, though, that he had been growing closer to, over the course of his quest and after. Someone who was bit shy and quiet, especially around men, but who had come out of her shell gradually as Link made more visits. Her name was Paya, granddaughter of Impa, an old friend of Link's from before his century-long sleep. Hell, she was one of the few old friends and acquaintances he had from the old days who wasn't dead now. He was always happy to see her, even though he hadn't aged a day while time had clearly caught up with her. He was not going to visit Impa, however. Not exclusively.

Link was there to see Paya, the sweet, kind, reserved girl who was strong in her convictions and her dedication to her family. He could certainly relate to her on some levels and he was grateful of her friendship. However, over time, he noticed she had been developing feelings for him (reading her diary had certainly confirmed it all as well). What's more, he was certainly starting to reciprocate. He made up his mind and prepared himself for his journey.

He gathered up some supplies, saddled up Epona, and left a note on the table at the stable lodge he and Zelda were staying at, near the Dueling Peaks. She was out observing local fauna so she could take some notes. Sure, they both had roles to play in restoring their kingdom, but that didn't bar them from having hobbies or lives outside that. He didn't want to disturb the Princess with his personal matters. He just left a brief letter saying that he was headed to Kakariko for a few days and that he would meet her in Hateno.

They had business with Purah in a week anyway. He could show Zelda his house. He was sure his Princess…no…. his friend would love it and that they could reminisce and talk about new goings on over a nice dinner. He would even lend her his bed while he slept downstairs on the floor. She was an esteemed guest. He wouldn't let her forgo comfort for his benefit. Once his affairs were in order, Link jumped on Epona and rode towards Kakariko, and Paya.

Paya was stretching out on her porch before opening her eyes and slumping onto the railing and staring out towards the outskirts of town. She didn't get out that much. She would go out to buy supplies for cooking and cleaning, or to pray to the small Goddess statue near the pond. Or to bathe (when she was sure nobody could see her. She would likely die from embarrassment if anyone did). Aside from that though, she really didn't socialize or take many risks. She performed her duties, barely changed out of her outfit, and wrote in her journal. She would start to get lonely sometimes, but she was mostly at peace with this.

She talked to her grandmother and some of the villagers, with the occasional correspondence with her Auntie Purah. Besides that, though, she really didn't get out much. She can't even remember the last time she left Kakariko. She had heard stories about the areas outside her home, but she hadn't dared see for herself. She had duties after all, as well as terrible anxiety. However, any time Link came to visit and talked to her, she started to become more open, not just in conversation, but in thought. Heading to visit her Aunt in Hateno might be fun, or seeing Tarrey Town, which she had heard about from Link once. She blushed just thinking about him and sighed blissfully.

"Master Link…" She couldn't help but smile, but was nervous that he didn't feel the same, or that he would recoil from her if he knew. He and Princess Zelda were likely an item, she imagined. Still, regardless of outcome, she was grateful to him for his kindness and for bringing out these feelings in her. That wouldn't stop her from day dreaming. She couldn't help but imagine that bright confident smile of his as he rode into town on his horse and dismounted in front of her home. She imagined he would say something, like "Paya! It's been a while."

Paya snapped out of her thoughts and saw that, sure enough, there he was glistening with sweat and wearing Sheikah clothing. She was taken aback a bit. Was this still a dream? Before she could think, he hugged her, causing two things to occur. Firstly, she realized that, yes, it was real and she was so grateful. She leaned into his hug instinctively and returned the gesture.

The second thing to occur was her turning into a blushing mess and crying "M-Master Link. It's so n-nice to" He interrupted her with a warm chuckle.

"Please, just Link is fine, Paya. I think we have known each other long enough to drop formalities. Still…" He kneeled before her, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Lady Paya. May I come in for some tea."

She blushed and stared before smiling kindly back.

"Of course, M…Link. Come in. I'm sure my grandmother will be happy to see you. "

Link got up and shrugged. "Perhaps. I came to see you though. I…" The young man of around 118 at this point looked down and patted the back of his head. This was way harder than he prepared himself for, and he had already dealt with guilt and fears of hurting the lovely Sheikah.

"

I missed you." he blurted out sheepishly.

Paya blushed and shook. She was awestruck, as well as bashful. Above all else, she was thanking her lucky stars. He could have meant platonically, but she was so overjoyed and filled with love, that she didn't care right now. She was just happy to be with this charming man who had taken her heart.


	2. First Time for Anything

Link walked in with Paya, kneeling before Impa, as both a show of respect to his old friend and ally, and as a way of making eye contact without looking downward. The old Sheikah chieftain waved her hand and spoke. "Now, now. We know each other well enough where you don't have to bow every time. I appreciate your manners though, my old friend." Link nodded and stood up, stretching a little as he did so. Paya caught herself peeking a bit, but tried to catch herself. It was rude of her to stare at such a distinguished guest and family friend, even after knowing him for months. She blushed a bit and hid her face. Link, while not a totally bombastic fellow, still noticed this from the corner of his eye before focusing back on Impa. He would bring that up to Paya later.

"What brings you here to Kakariko. I take it that this must do with yours and the princess' plans of reconstruction?" She asked before noticing that Zelda herself was noticeably absent. No, this was more of a personal visit and the wizened old woman could see this was an entirely different affair. She was not without her sense of humor, though it was slightly different from her sister's. So, she laughed loudly. "Oh, I see. You came to see my granddaughter's birthmark!" Paya was blushing before, but now the blood drained from her face before returning in full, tomato red splendor. "G-GRANDMOTHER! I…Th…THAT IS MOST INAPPROPRIATE!" Link himself blushed and shifted his eyes about. It flustered him as well. Still, he knew Impa too well, having worked with her when she was much younger and less frail." …I-I take it that's permission?" He said with a sheepish smile before turning to face Paya and wink with a sort of awkward but purposeful flirtation. She was completely red now, closing her eyes and denying profusely. Link stopped it right there as he didn't want to make this lovely girl uncomfortable. In truth though, she really wouldn't mind showing him. In fact, maybe not necessarily today, but she really did want to show him, if she got to see his glistening abs first. What was she thinking? This was rude of her. Even if she had fallen for the young Hylian man, she was a blushing embarrassed mess and would rather this conversation stop. AT least in front of her grandmother. She might be willing to pick it back up later in private, if she could work up the nerve.

Link and Paya excused themselves and went up to Paya's room. Impa took a nap with a smile on her face. The two sat together on Paya's bed, silently at first, not really knowing who should speak first or what they should say. Finally, Link spoke. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable by the way. I was just joking around with Impa, but I won't bring up stuff like that if it weirds you out." She found herself getting lost in his eyes as he spoke to her. Goddess, why was he so kind, and charming and gorgeous? Part of her just wanted to hide and curl up in a big awkward ball of emotions, but she was still entranced by this young man, who was technically over 100 years in age. She was screaming in her head to not keep gazing into his eyes. She was probably being rude and peculiar and no matter how smitten she was, she wasn't sure he felt the same, or if she would mess things up somehow. Besides the platonic variety from family members, she had never been kissed before.

Here she was in front of this courageous man who had probably loved and lost before she was even born. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest and she kind of hoped it would just stop and save her the embarrassment. She snapped out of it when Link looked at her inquisitively. "…Is everything alright? Are you ok?" He was genuinely concerned. She could tell somehow through her anxiety upon realizing she was gazing into his deep blue eyes. "N-no. It's fine. I'm sorry. She averted her gaze. She was about ready to just crawl into bed and just pretend she hadn't stared at him for several minutes. Before she could get lost in thought again, his hand found hers and gently gripped it. She looked at him again and he smiled softly. "I guess we're both apologizing when we don't need to then." Their eyes met and this time, the gazing was mutual. Paya didn't know whether to feel embarrassed and awkward or incredibly relieved that at least her behavior wasn't being met negatively. "um…." It was Link's turn to avert his eyes now, mumbling as he did so. "Come again, Mas…." She caught herself. Come again, Link?" Paya cocked her head slightly to the left to hear what he had said. He looked upon her again. "I said you have beautiful eyes."

And with that, Paya was dead. Her heart had exploded from beating so fast. She could not take anymore. She tried regaining her composure before she either ran away o curl up in a ball to gush (Her ancestors were probably rolling their eyes in their graves right now) or blurt out something she would regret. "Thank you, Link. I could get lost in yours…I love you." Like that. Exactly like that. Once again, Paya screamed at herself internally. Link seemed taken aback a bit, but he wasn't surprised. It was obvious how she felt., even if he hadn't sneaked a peek at her diary. "I know." She probably shouldn't have been surprised as, in retrospect, she was about as subtle with her feelings for the hero as a Goron ballerina. Still, she gasped a little and their eyes locked once more. This time however, it was followed by their lips, Link closed in and kissed her softly and sweetly. "I love you too."

She was stunned. Plain and simple: by his warmth, his kiss, his words, and what she did next. After a moment of recovery that seemed like eons on a cloud of pure bliss, she lunged into his arms and kissed him a bit deeper. She didn't know what came over her and she pulled away before apologizing again. "Oh Goddesses, I'm so sorry. I…I don't know what came over me." She felt out of character. She wasn't exactly this forthcoming. But everything just overwhelmed her and she just went for it. Link grinned. "I don't know where that came from either…. but I kind of hope it comes back. Gaining some confidence from this, Paya, finally took the plunge. "I-if you say so." She said with pink in her cheeks before. She kissed him sweetly and lovingly, humming happily before breaking the kiss to bury her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Looks like I'm staying the night." Paya was starting to get comfortable quite quicker than expected and was falling asleep, but she insisted on not being a bother. "Are…Are you sure? What about my grandmother?" Link moaned happily. "We'll worry about that in the morning. I doubt she'll care.". That was good enough for her and she drifted off to sleep. "Good night, Master Link." He let it slide because she was tired. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Good night, Mistress Paya."


	3. Bed, Breakfast, Bathing, and Beyond

If he hadn't known the girl for several months, Link would have called it sudden. Regardless, here he was, the morning sunlight dancing on his face as his eyes groggily opened to the Sheikah girl sleeping in his arms, her long white hair tickling his nose. He smiled and kissed her forehead, which was enough to wake her. "Good morning, Paya." He smiled. "M-Master Link?" She blushed intensely upon the realization that she was in the arms of the man she loved, after having kissed him last night. It all felt like a dream, not helped by the fact that she still felt a bit sleepy.

However, she had work to do. Also, she was a bit sweaty, so she could do with a bath. That would come second. What would come first is the realization that there was a handsome young man in her room who had slept with her and that he probably needed to wash off too. Since she tended to bathe at a nearby waterfall, she wasn't quite sure what to do. The prospect of the two of them being naked together so soon into their relationship (was this a relationship? She had never been in one before) left her a flustered mess. It's not like she hadn't seen him without a shirt on before and he knew about her birthmark (Thanks, grandmother), but she was out of her depth here. She supposed she would have to wing it and see what happens, but the uncertainty wasn't exactly a comfort.

"I should get to my duties. I am sorry, Master Link." Link would have liked to stay in a bit longer. He understood though. Still he had one concern. Ok. Mind if I make you breakfast though?" She would have politely refused, not wanting to be a bother, but her stomach protested loudly. That had settled it. "I'm sure Impa will understand. Food first, responsibilities after." She couldn't really argue with that. She was certainly hungry. Normally, she would make breakfast for herself and Impa but it was nice of Link to offer and it was even nicer to have one less thing to worry about "A-are you sure, master Link?" "I'm positive."

Link and Paya headed outside to Epona and Link grabbed some ingredients from his pack, before heading back to cook. He grabbed some eggs, syrup, milk, wheat, butter, and fruit and made some pancakes and eggs for Paya and himself. "Eat up. I found the recipe at one of the stables and I ended up liking it."

Link set a blanket down and some plates and utensils. They ate in front of the goddess statue and had breakfast together, with some extra for Impa. Paya cut into the fluffy pancakes and daintily put it into her mouth. It was heavenly. She hummed in approval as she proceeded to throw all restraint out and shovel the delicious meal into her mouth. She wasn't sure if it was the flavor and texture, her hunger, or both that compelled her to be so ravenous, but she couldn't help herself. Link was a bit taken aback at first, but he grinned widely afterwards. "I take it you like them."

After breakfast, the two packed up the dishes and washed them before going to wash themselves off. Link hadn't really had a bath in a few days and Paya was starting to build a layer of sweat and grime herself. They headed to the bathing area just outside of town and went to separate bushes to undress. Paya may have spent the night in Link's arms and her grandmother may have blurted out where her namesake birthmark, but she was still rather embarrassed and shy about it all. Link respected that, so he honored her wishes, though he would be lying if the thought of her naked hadn't crossed his mind. He tried to exile such thoughts though, for now anyway. She had a head start on him, so he decided to take his time and fold his clothes and hang them up somewhere. He noticed something missing.

"Wait…where's my left boot?" He could have sworn he had it. He certainly didn't hike up with one shoe. As meek as she was, Paya would still have said something. After minutes of searching, he found it. A blupee had gotten curious and stuck its head in the boot, which was now stuck on its head. This didn't limit the magical owl bunny's mobility though, as it sensed Link sneaking up and ran off, with the naked elf running behind. "Hey! Get back here, you! That's not yours! It doesn't even fit!" He hadn't been focused on much else besides getting his boot back, but he wound up stumbling out of the bushes right near where Paya was bathing. He managed to corner the Blupee and pull the boot off its head after it ran into a tree, but he tumbled back into the water

Paya was surprised by what had happened (seeing a naked Link chasing after the local wildlife certainly fell within the realm of the unexpected, for her at least). Realizing they were both naked in the same area caused her to freeze up and turn as red as a tomato. She hadn't counted on them seeing each other like this. Not yet anyway. Link apologized profusely and proceeded to get out, but as he turned to leave, Paya gently grabbed his arm. She was as surprised as Link was. "I-It's ok. I know you didn't mean to….um…. you could scrub my back if you want. Since we're both here.

The eroticism of the situation was not lost on either of them and the tension was so thick, you could break a spoon trying to stir it, but they just played it by ear, washing each other and keeping watch for any people or monsters that might be nearby.

Paya remained mostly quiet, aside from her offer for Link to stay. She felt safer somehow, but no less embarrassed. They were strange, complicated feelings she would have to deal with. Finally, she sighed and spoke. "I…I guess you get to see my birthmark now." She said, trying to ease any tension. Link chuckled. "Yeah. I guess so."

He looked at the papaya seed on her shapely, pale bottom. He tried not to stare. He could only imagine what Mipha would say, even though he reminded himself he would have to move on. Paya blushed, as did Link. Thy gazed into each other's eyes, and slowly moved in for a kiss. Link stopped himself and moved to the other side and Paya did the same. The tension was boiling over, but they just weren't ready. Not yet.


	4. Unexpected Arrival Sudden Departure

As the two got dressed and walked back to Kakariko, they kept their distance. The fact that they had slept together the previous night and had now just seen each other naked and almost kissed and done Hylia known what else. They glanced at each other a few times, but averted their eyes shortly after. Finally, before the awkwardness reached critical mass, Link sighed and apologized.

"I'm sorry for, you know…that."

Paya blushed. She was certainly taken by surprise by Link bursting in nude, and they both almost got caught up in the moment before they were ready. It's not that she didn't want to., but not now. She was afraid. She was unprepared, and she didn't want to risk losing a man she cared for by moving too fast. Besides, what would the town say? She started to sweat a little, but exhaled.

"I-it's alright, Master Link. I trust you. I know you wouldn't be so crass."

Not that she hadn't had dreams like that, but she didn't feel comfortable disclosing those, at least not yet. She would write about them in her diary (and get a lock for it, just in case).

Link had thought for a while, then spoke again.

"Hey, Paya. I know you have your duties, but if you are free, would you like to go somewhere? I want to show you a few places nearby, if you're interested."

Paya could not possibly shirk her duties. She had less to do now that Ganon was vanquished, and the heirloom she had been guarding for so long had finally served its purpose, yet she still had responsibilities. Also, as much as it sounded nice, she was a bit anxious about venturing outside Kakariko. This village had been all she knew, save for one or two times she had ventured to Hateno in youth with her parents, Hylia bless them. Still, it was an enticing offer, especially given who had made it.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly. I belong here. I must do my duties, for my grandmother, and our ancestors."

Link nodded. "I understand. The offer still stands though. Plus, you should have less to do now with Ganon dead and the heirloom in its pedestal."

Paya knew this and considered it. She honestly would jump at the chance to spend time with Link, but she was still nervous about it. She smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Link."

Link bowed back to the white-haired maiden with the crimson eyes.\, prompting a relaxed giggle from her, which made him quite happy.

"You're welcome, Madame Paya."

They eventually made it back to Impa's house, only to find that there was a visitor, and a distinguished one at that. Princess Zelda's white horse was reigned next to Epona. Link had written in his letter that he would meet her in Hateno in a few days, but it seemed that she wasn't exactly patient. Either that, or she had finished up where he left her and she was eager to proceed, so she found it more pragmatic to meet Link in Kakariko. The latter was right on the rupees, as Link had expected.

Paya and Link were surprised, though Link was a bit worried he would get an earful, or the cold shoulder. Link could tell Zelda had feelings for him. The Princess and the hero had a bond that was hard put into words, but he did not feel a romantic connection to her in the way she had hoped. Link could face countless monsters, Yiga clan members, and killer robots, but breaking a friend's heart made him uncomfortable. He loved her dearly. They were bound by fate. However, that love was not the same love he had for Mipha, and now Paya. He felt guilty about this, even if he shouldn't.

"Mas….um, Link. Is everything alright?" Paya questioned. She noticed the look of concern on his face. She respected Link as the chosen hero and a dear friend, as well as the man she had fallen for. She also respected Princess Zelda greatly, as the legendary reincarnation of the Goddess herself, as well as Hyrule's rightful ruler (should they continue to have a monarchy in the reconstruction.) So, if there were to be some falling out between Link and Zelda because of her, she would feel a burden of guilt over her burgeoning relationship with the chosen hero.

Link and Paya looked at each other and walked in, holding hands, not just to affirm what they had just forged last night, but to provide comfort to each other's unease, even if it was over something as trivial in the long run as angst.

Thy walked in to see Zelda catching up with Impa and discussing plans with Impa. She seemed to have blueprints for a windmill, like the ones in Hateno, as well as an entire journal that seemed to be separate from the Princess' personal diary. She had several of these, filled with data, hypotheses, and sketches. Link surmised that there was one journal for each region of Hyrule, especially given how hefty this one seemed to be. He managed to hear a few words from the Princess as she sipped her tea and spoke to her old friend.

"So, as you can see, Lady Impa, a Windmill would help provide additional power and provide a cultural connection to the past…There you two are. So glad you could join us." She finished her tea before continuing.

"I appreciate the letter, Link, though I was hoping next time, we could travel toget…her" Zelda turned to look at Link and Paya as they held hands. Her heart sank, not that she hadn't suspected something. Her and Link had visited Kakariko at least once after the defeat of Ganon. She also knew of the deep relationship Link and Mipha had shared before everything went to pot. Still, she couldn't help feeling like a Lynel had aimed for her heart and let loose. It wasn't helped by her noticing that they both seemed to have wet hair, or at least partially damp. That wasn't a 100% confirmation of anything, she knew. However, it was enough.

"The materials are with Lady Impa. I trust you will read them well, if you aren't too busy."

She walked coldly out of the house and walked off towards the outskirts of town, leaving her horse behind, Link was ready to head off and say something. However, Impa stopped him.

"Give her some space, Link. She needs it right now."

Link looked towards where the Princess had wandered off. He didn't like this. However, he knew Impa was right. He needed space several times during his quest, and even before the incident with the Divine beasts and Calamity Ganon's hostile takeover. He could understand. He still wasn't fond of it, but it wasn't his place to just stumble in and make things worse. Besides, if Zelda could spend a century fighting off Ganon, all alone, while still looking like she was a teenager, she would be able to handle herself against some rogue bokoblins or wild animals. His eyes glassed over in thought before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Link…I will go talk to her."


	5. The Princess' Pain

Zelda hadn't gone far. She might have had to blow off some steam, but she still had business with Impa. She wasn't so emotional that she couldn't perform her duties. Far from it. She would just blow off some steam, then throw herself headfirst into her work, as always. It wasn't the healthiest of coping mechanisms, but it was hers. She had dismounted her steed, Daphnes, and sat underneath a tree south of Kakariko village. She looked through her journal marked Necluda, reading through her notes and adding new info where she saw fit. She practically buried her nose in her book, and yet she was still aware of the person approaching her from behind.

"I do not wish to be disturbed. Please leave. I shall return to Impa when I am ready."

She didn't even turn her head to face her visitor, but she knew it was Paya.

"Go back to Link. I'm sure you two have catching up to do."

Zelda's cadence carried thorns, with each word as a separate barb. The Princess was kind and loving, dedicated to her people, but she wasn't perfect. Paya saw that.

"I-I'm sorry, your majesty. I don't mean to impose. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." The young Sheikah woman bowed her head out of respect. Finally, Zelda turned hers.

"With all due respect, I did not ask anyone to check on me. Especially not when they are sent as some sort of peace offering. Please leave."

Zelda was staring daggers at the timid granddaughter of Kakariko's chieftain. She didn't really harbor ill will towards the girl. Zelda tried to tell herself that. She even appreciated the concern. However, it was not what she wanted or needed right now. She was not the destined princess, kind and dutiful. She was not the beloved Goddess, reincarnated to protect her people for all time, who fought the Calamity for a century alone. She wasn't even the scholarly leader of the Champions who threw herself into figures and data and notes. She was a girl with a broken heart who just wanted to nurse it at her own pace and by her own terms.

Paya wanted to say something, anything, but she choked. She couldn't think of what to say, or if she should even say anything. Besides, she didn't consider herself brave or inspirational. Not like Impa. Not like Zelda. Not like Link.

"As you wish, Princess Zelda…I am sorry." Paya left solemnly, wanting to help somehow but not really expecting to succeed in that regard.

Zelda said nothing. Part of her wished she had. This girl had done nothing wrong, per se. She only wished to be helpful. She was compassionate and kind. Zelda knew this and was screaming at herself for being so irrational and rude to a perfectly lovely person who wished to check on her princess. And yet, none of that mattered right now. Zelda would deal with all that later. She would eventually have to vent, she knew. She would have to talk to someone or even just write in her personal journal. For now, she would just have a giant royal sulk under this tree, surrounded by the solitude of nature, at least until she was ready to bury her emotions in her duties again.

She would probably talk to Imp about it, as wise as she was, she would see what was wrong and, while being respectful of the Princess' boundaries, would not indulge childish moping for too long before being honest with her old friend.

A blue sparrow landed on the branch directly above her head. It was such a small bird, caught up in its own business of eating insects it gleaned from the leaves above.

Princess Zelda sighed and returned to the village, taking Daphnes by the reins and guiding him gently back to Impa's.

She saw Paya on her way, but walked alongside her silently. Aside from Impa, Zelda was not ready to talk to anyone yet. She would be in time, but not now. It was awkward for both girls, as one hung her head in contemplation and sadness, while the other steeled herself, locking away her emotions for the time being.

"I am being utterly silly. Why should I even care what Link or Paya do? I may be the sole survivor of the Royal bloodline, but I have no control over them. Compose yourself, dear girl." Alas, she was too hurt and angry to even listen to herself. Despite being over a century old, she was still very much a teenage girl, one who had dealt with great sorrow and pain and fear even before this, and now had to confront her own feelings of heartbreak and unrequited love. Right now, she was dealing with it by not dealing with it. "Truly, a sound strategy." She rolled her eyes internally.

Zelda sighed and relented in her emotional exile, at least for a moment.

"Thank you for coming, Paya. I do appreciate it…. but not now. Not now."

With that, Zelda left Daphnes to get some water and headed up the stairs, opening the doors and walking towards Impa.

"Sorry. I needed some fresh air. Let's continue our discussion, shall we?" the Hylian princess spoke calmly, hiding the tempest she felt in her heart now, as well as the one swirling around in her mind. From stories she had heard, a past life of hers once took the guise of a Sheikah to assist the hero. Perhaps masking the truth was something that transcended time and reincarnation.

Impa knew all was not well. She knew Zelda all too well. They were friends for years. She could also see Link and Paya speaking quietly on the porch. Her eyes drifted back to the Princess. She would shake the Royal out of this soon enough. She was a friend after all. More importantly, Impa was a grandmother and a leader. She had experience with emotional children. That could wait though. First, they had business.

"Alright then, your Majesty. Tell me your plans for the restoration, but let's jump straight to that Parliament idea of yours."


	6. A Short Walk

Zelda and Impa were having a very heated discussion about restoration plans for Hyrule. It had certainly survived the Calamity, though not without casualties, but Zelda and Link both sought to rebuild in the wake of what happened, though not so much as to cause harm to the environment. The Princess herself had done several assessment reports. Link had tried to sit down and listed, but was rebuked by the Princess.

"Do you mind? We are having a conversation." She spat with a sort of cold venom in her voice. It took Link by surprise a bit, and even shocked herself.

She composed herself and looked at Link.

Zelda sighed before responding flatly. "I'm sorry. I know you are involved and have your role to play. Just…. Not now. I will call for you."

Link wouldn't admit it to her right now, given how she was rather cold towards him and Paya now for some reason, but he was proud of how intelligent and driven this young woman was. She was a true inspiration. She had her fated role to play but she had the will to carry out her destiny on her terms. She would not just drift on the breeze like a samara, but soar like an eagle. He would have to tell her that someday. For now, he looked at her then shifted his attention to Paya, walking over to the young Sheikah woman. She was rather silent, having been unable to even speak to Zelda.

"You did your best, Paya."

"I know, Ma…. I know, Link. I just wish I could have helped more." She stated with sadness. Link could relate.

"Yeah. I guess, she just needs some time to herself. I don't know what is weighing on her mind." The hero ruminated while brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"I do…. she is jealous." She stared ahead, then downward again

"I have not known the emotions I now feel until recently." She cast her gaze to the floor before focusing on Link again "But I can still tell somehow. She feels for you the way I do." Her face was flush, her eyes fluttering as if she were practicing giving butterfly kisses to the man next to her.

"Let's go for a walk." He offered, deciding that, while he should be privy to this information, it was best to leave Impa and Zelda to it right now. He would get the lowdown from Impa later.

She nodded and grabbed his hand gently.

"Y-yes. That would be lovely. Let's go." She smiled softly and they left the manor together.

Zelda turned around to see them leave together. The complicated emotions she felt started to bubble over, but luckily, Impa was there to bring her back to Earth.

"Focus, my dear. I know how you feel. Driving them away, then getting upset when they leave will get you nowhere. But for now, we have plans to discuss. Plans we will have to bring them up to speed on, especially Link. For now, take your time and we can formulate more strategies from here. I can get Link caught up for now if you're not ready to talk to him yet." Impa was very wise and insightful, though she could be rather blunt and funny when she needed to be. Her old friend's heartbreak was palpable, even if the young woman was at odds with herself over that. Zelda nodded and took out the plans she had, some in notebooks, others in the form of blueprints and posters. She liked to keep herself busy, especially when something weighed on her mind or heart (or both, as in this case.)

"Thank you, Lady Impa. I suppose you are right. I think we should focus on the plans for now. Let's continue." Zelda stated, pulling herself together.

Elsewhere. Link and Paya started walking around town, deciding mutually that some fresh air would do everyone some good. However, staying close by would be wise, in case either of them are needed. Link certainly did want to show Paya some new sights. He had some old campsites scattered around the land, especially in this surrounding area. Still, baby steps were important in any new relationship, so that could wait.

Paya looked at her surroundings, the cherry blossoms falling off the trees and drifting along the surface of the water. She really did love how beautiful her home village could be, from the flora and fauna to the architecture and the people here, whom she had known since childhood. She was awash in the shades and shapes of Kakariko, like those on old man Pikango's canvas. She was brought out of her surroundings by the warmth of Link's hand, which crept to hers, up her arm and straight to her heart, enveloping her whole body. Her heart skipped a beat and melted everything away like turpentine. The colors became muted as Link came into clearer focus, more radiant than ever before.

"You ok, Paya?" Link asked as she started to slow down and blush brighter.

Paya nodded quickly, trying to convince him while also doing her best to shake herself out of it. They were just starting out, even if she fell for him beforehand. Was she being ridiculous?

"I'm fine. Honestly." She blushed and hid her face. However, what she chose to hide her face happened to be Link's shoulder. When she came to this realization, she froze up again. Link noticed, ad started to blush himself, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Let's take a seat somewhere. There's a bench right over there." Link pointed to an area under a tree near the foot bridge that crossed a little pond.

The two young lovers sat on the bench and continued holding hands. It was peaceful and, even though there were people going about their business, Link and Paya felt like they had ample solitude. Paya rested her head on Link's shoulder. She didn't realize she was doing it until halfway through, but she didn't care right now. It felt nice. They weren't doing anything lewd or inappropriate. She was merely snuggling up to him. It just felt right in this moment. An arm around her shoulder and a peck on her forehead brought confirmation that Link agreed. This brought a smile to her face and she snuggled up closer to him. She wasn't worried about being weird right now. She wasn't worried about Zelda being mad at her. The only thing that mattered right now was this moment.

"I agree." Link whispered into her ear with a warm smile evident in his voice.

Paya lifted her head to look at him and their eyes met, sharing a conversation for several minutes that seemed more like a blissful eternity. Finally, their lips followed suit, though for just a few moments before they embraced and took a nap together on that bench as a lotus blossom drifted under the bridge. Many things were uncertain about the future, about how things would pan out. However, all that mattered now was that they had each other, and that was good enough. Two birds fluttered about in a nearby tree before flying off together.


	7. Headed to Hateno

It was a miracle the nap lasted for as long as it did, but it still ended up being brief. The bench was too small, especially given the height advantage Paya had on her Hylian lover. They instead opted for a nearby tree and napped on the grass, feeling its cool touch brush against their bodies. Link was slightly embarrassed, but he was the little spoon in this situation. He soon grew used to it. Before drifting back to sleep, the young man had two thoughts: "I guess I have a type." And "This right here. This is the peace I fought for."

Paya hadn't noticed that she was the dominant one until her eyes fluttered briefly. She groaned gently and looked behind her when she noticed how light her back felt. She noticed she was wrapped around something and looked down to see link. She nearly made a bashful peeping sound, but noticed how peaceful he seemed in her arms and decided to smile and nod off again. She preferred being submissive. Even with her being the taller of the two, she liked that traditional arrangement. Maybe it was her upbringing, her anxiety, her inexperience, or a combination of one or all. Still, she supposed she could make do.

Five minutes later, Link and Paya rolled around dreamily and shifted positions, crawling over one another until they reached an ideal arrangement. Link clung to her, holding her in his arms, with his head close to her neck. He looked sort of like a backpack the way he was, with his legs wrapped around her as well.

The two were found by Impa and Zelda, who had finished up their conversation and decided to head to Hateno. Purah would be of great service in reconstruction plans, so they would gather their belongings and supplies and head out shortly. Impa had proposed they do it tomorrow, but Zelda hid her broken heart with determination and energy.

"Rest is for the wicked, Impa. Let's hope it never wakes up. We have much to do." The princess commanded, trying to sound more confident than she was feeling right now.

Here, at this tree, she felt a knot in her stomach as she and Impa looked at the sleeping couple, nestled beneath a tree near the bench. Impa was amused. She was glad her granddaughter was happy and had found someone. She was also glad that Link had found the same. She knew Princess Zelda had been left out of that too, so se ceased her smug chuckling and shifted eyes to the Princess.

The princess glared with glassy eyes at the two and shifted her attention to a stray bucket. She marched over to it, went to the waterline to fill it, and walked up to the tree, emptying the contents of the bucket on its sleeping guests and washing the peace and slumber right off them.

"Wake up, you too. We're headed for Hateno to see Purah. Get dressed" Zelda skulked away and stopped, turning her head just enough to point a barb their way. "Do so separately"

Impa had just watched everything unfold with shock. She would have been mildly amused if she wasn't concerned for the Princess, and for Link and Paya. Still, she was glad it was just matters of the heart and not those of grave importance, like with Ganon.

Paya frowned and sighed, walking up to her room. She meant no disrespect to the Princess. She couldn't help but fall in love with Link, though she supposed the Princess couldn't help her feelings either. She didn't think much less of Princess Zelda. However, she still felt like crying from how embarrassed and anxious she was feeling right now. She wished Link was there, but he had decided, for the sake of keeping peace, to change at Dorian's house. Even if he would have preferred being near Paya, it was probably for the best. Besides, they weren't quite at the "see each other naked" stage yet, even if it technically already happened.

Link got along well enough with Dorian. It was still slightly awkward to be in the home of a former Yiga Clan member, and one who had sold Link out recently. And yet, Link knew that Dorian had grown and become a better man. He was fiercely loyal to his family and had warmed up to Link a little, having met him in person now. Link had grabbed Epona and walked her over to Dorian's, grabbed some new clothes, and slowly changed into them. They were his Hylian clothes, complete with the hood he had purchased in this village upon his arrival since waking up again. He sighed while looking out the window towards Impa's.

"Something on your mind, son?" Dorian asked, a gentle laugh escaping his throat as he placed a gentle hand on Link's shoulder. To think he would be calling a man born before him, who he had initially trained to kill, "son", was slightly jarring for Dorian. Still, he owed Link a lot and he still looked older than the boy, so it was good enough for him, he supposed.

Link didn't turn. He just continued looking out the window and gathering his clothes to hang up in the sun. "I don't know. Things just seem to complicate, just when they seemed simpler." He sighed.

Dorian understood, at least slightly. The specifics might have been different, but not being able to help falling in love, and then having to deal with the consequences were something he knew all too well. He wanted to say Link had it easier, with this situation at least. He could tell that this wasn't Link's first dance with complicated feelings and romance. Dorian decided not to ask too much though. Instead, he tried offering advice.

"I have a feeling this isn't your first dance with such feelings, but you make young Mistress Paya very happy. She seems to bring a smile to your face too."

"Yeah. It's just a bit complicated with Zelda behaving this way. I think I know why, but she's not exactly easy to approach right now. I originally wanted to just give her space, but more and more, it seems like we must talk. I should probably just wait until she's ready, but, I don't think she's even ready to admit anything to herself." Link offered his thoughts, turning to look at Dorian before holding his head. "I need something to drink."

"I do not keep Alcohol in my house, but I can offer you some green tea if that helps." Dorian stroked his beard.

"No. It's fine. I wouldn't have the time. Link said, heading out to hang his clothes and saddle Epona. "We're headed to Hateno immediately." Link started to retreat inward. He felt he was being to open and right now, even with Ganon defeated, he still felt that urge to be quiet, if only to think things out and navigate this drama before it became worse.

"Link, sometimes, you just need to be patient, even when people are at war with themselves and bring that war to your doorstep." Dorian doffed his hat and walked back inside. "Safe travels, young hero."

"Thanks." Link nodded. He knew he would have to talk to Zelda, though it would have to wait until Hateno. He just wanted to put this behind him. Behind them. He looked at Paya's window and saw her sheepishly wave at him. He waved back. He wanted to show her his home in Hateno. Maybe offer for him to stay the night. Unfortunately, he had other concerns first. Chief among them was talking to his friend. He needed to speak to Zelda.


	8. Hats Off to Hateno

The six of them set out at dawn: Link in the front, Paya behind, Zelda and Impa behind her, and the Cado and Dorian in the back. If anything came from the side, either Link, Cado, or Dorian would pull to the side and take care of it. Paya had some self-defense training and Zelda had held off Ganon for a century, but the highly trained guards were the first line of defense. Impa, had she been younger, would have been far more of a threat, but she wasn't the warrior she once was and had retired from combat long ago. Things had calmed down since Ganon's defeat, but threats still existed.

The Yiga were still active, though nowhere near as strong as they once were. Moblins and bokoblins could still cause trouble, and there were still wild animals that might cause some trouble. A fox hunted for voles in a nearby patch of grass as the party headed towards Hateno. Link was focused on getting there safely, but couldn't help but let his mind wander now and then. He wanted to solve things with Zelda, even if giving her space was the best strategy right now. He did have a duty to her, and to Hyrule as well, and this tension between them could put a significant dent in that. What's more, he did truly care for the princess, even if it wasn't in a romantic way. He felt a twinge of guilt, as though he was leading her on unintentionally. However, he chastised himself internally, saying that it was not his fault and that it was time to focus on the goal at hand.

Paya pulled to Link's side, though she did so quietly and looked bashful and at a loss for words. Link wasn't sure what to say either right now. He would deal with this when they got to Hateno. However, he really couldn't wait to show them his home and possibly make them all dinner, especially Paya. Her lovely snow-white hair and her gorgeous eyes. He couldn't help but think of her smile, even when she was right next to him.

They said nothing to each other, not wanting things to be awkward with Princess Zelda there, but they exchanged glances now and then until their eyes met and they smiled warmly at each other. Link tried to regain focus and lead them to the fort ruins, where they would head through a patch of forest until they were on the road to Hateno itself.

The leftovers of a great battle jutted out of the ground, the discarded corpses of ancient technology turned against those it was created to protect by an even older evil whose physical form had long since decayed, leaving its chaotic essence. The stronghold itself was heavily damaged, a shadow of what it once was, but a reminder of what was once at stake and of the town up ahead that was thankfully spared for the most part.

After exiting the forested area of the fort, they happened upon the cliffs of Quince, overlooking the Fir river that ran through. A hawk flew overhead, towards Hateno tower in the distance. Given how high the towers are, Link would not be surprised if it had built a nest there. In fact, the hero had seen a few nests here and there, taking care not to disturb them. The view was magnificent, and had there not been tension and business to attend to, Link would have loved to take Paya here for a picnic, or do some research here with Zelda. They had been here before, but taking more data on the entomological biodiversity of this area was probably a good idea. Normally, that was a good way to cheer the princess up if she was down, but this was different. This would take more finesse and time.

"Ma…Link, are you ok?" Link was roused from his thoughts by the soft voice of his girlfriend. She looked concerned, but understanding of what may have been bothering him (it was bothering her too). A blush crept across her face.

Link went to put a hand on hers and gave her a smile. However, he had lost his balance and nearly fallen off his horse, causing Paya to panic and Zelda to get crabby. "Could you please focus on our journey." the princess spat. She was instantly down on herself for that outburst of jealousy. "What are you doing, dear girl? Didn't you put this silly rudeness behind you a century ago? This isn't even the first time he chose someone besides you. You should be used to it." And yet, this did nothing to calm her for more than a few moments.

Impa noticed this and spoke softly and clearly. "We are working to bring balance back to the land. I mean no disrespect, Princess Zelda, but perhaps you need to calm the turmoil within before we can move forward."

Zelda sighed and looked to the side. She knew Impa was right If only she could get it to stick in her stubborn royal skull. Why was the heart so tricky and fickle, especially when broken? She wanted to just go cry to herself, or better yet, bottle them up and do some tests on their salinity levels. Experimentation and recording helped calm her down. Keeping busy was her coping method. Unfortunately, she was too distracted right now. Also, they couldn't just stop their impromptu journey to Hateno, just so Zelda could take pH tests of the water at a nearby pond or something (she made a mental note to do that later, regardless of how she felt. All those ancient machines traipsing around, who knew what chemicals might have leaked into the groundwater?) After several hours of travel, the party of five made their way into Hateno. Link lead them to his house, where they could stable their horses. He had worked out a new addition to his abode where he could keep two horses. The rest would have to be kept in town.

This is where Purah, Impa's sister and Paya's great aunt, resided, along with her assistant, Symin. The eccentric researcher of ancient Sheikan technology has had several students and assistants over the years, all of whom Link had met. However, it was currently just Purah and Symin. They would meet the two of them later. For now, Link insisted they all come to his house for a meal. They were all famished, so Link was happy to oblige. Zelda was, below the surface, gracious for this gesture. However, she was infected with a case of the drama so she politely excused herself to make a reservation for later tonight at the nearby Inn. She convinced herself of the logic of the situation by reminding herself Link likely only had a single bed and, while she didn't mind getting dirty (she wound up that way due to her intellectual pursuits and innate curiosity), but she really didn't feel like sleeping on the hard, wooden floor. A comfy bed was what she needed, maybe even with a mint under the pillow.)

Link shrugged, but everyone noticed the frown on his face, including Cado and Dorian. He decided to get to work cooking lunch for everyone, making fish and meat fry with fried wild greens for everyone. Paya ate graciously, being a fan of Link's cooking and being famished from their nonstop journey to Hateno. Link couldn't help but smile at the cute noises she made, unaware that she was making them. Impa ate, slowly, having to have her food cut up extra small so that she could eat it. It was a cause of embarrassment to the proud, wise chieftain of the Sheikah, but she was over 100 years old and didn't have the luxury of divine magic or ancient cryogenics. She had to take the slow path and all the pitfalls that came with it. Dorian and Cado talked about memories of Hateno when they were younger, with Dorian leaving out some of his less savory activities when he was younger.

There was enough left over to make a plate for Zelda, but she was still elsewhere, presumably having wandered on ahead towards Purah's lab. Regardless, Link decided to go to the Inn and see if she was still there.

The receptionist seemed cheery enough, though she was weary of link from that whole cricket thing. Link had to explain to her that it was on behalf of some broody guy who waits outside the inn and that he had promised Link something in return. It cleared the air a little, but didn't do that much to make her genuinely warm up to Link. Regardless, he asked if she recently had a guest come in.

"You mean the girl who looks strikingly like the princess Zelda? Yeah. Why? Got crickets or something for her?"

Link sighed. "I probably deserve that. But no. I know you guys don't do room service, but she left without having lunch, so I wanted to make sure she got her plate."

"Ok. She went on ahead to the laboratory. We have an ice box I can keep this in, and she could recook it later. Or you can just bring it to her if you're going that way. Either way, sir."

Link nodded. "Ok. Thank you." He held the plate and walked back to his house and placed in in the icebox he had under his bedroom stairs.

Zelda went ahead of us. We'll meet her there." Link announced and escorted everyone out. Paya was the last one out.

"Does…Does the princess hate me?" she asked. She knew better, but she was also anxious and not used to this kind of cold reception.

Link held her hands in his and kissed her forehead. "She's just…I dunno. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know either. I'll talk to her later." Link promised. Paya nodded.

With that, the party headed to the lab to meet up with Zelda, Purah, and Simyn.


	9. Home Sweet Home

The meeting with Purah was fairly standard. Dorian and Cado guarded both entrances, on the off chance any remaining Yiga clan members tried to rise up and avenge their fallen masters.

Purah and her assistant, Symin, greeted their guests while Paya was racked with confusion. How long had time passed since they last met and now, for the proprietor of Hateno Labs, that same time had reversed. In a world of cycloptic monstrosities and ancient mecha, nothing should have been so shocking. And yet, the young attendant was flabbergasted.

"W-when… Aunt Paya...You are… a child?"

"Good to see ya too, Paypay~! Snippity snap! Anyway, let's get things poppin~!"

The discussion started out as such, as any family reunion does. It soon turned to business when Zelda cleared her throat.

"I apologize for my rudeness. I know it must have been some time, but shall we commence matters? Purah, we wish to propose something. We could speak to Robbie too after Purah, Lady Impa. It concerns him as well."

"Of course, Linky, Paypay, take a seat." the eccentric scientist spoke in a singsong voice as the newly minted couple walked past, awkwardly trying to keep things secret. Unfortunately, g that had nothing escaped Purah's notice.

"Pssst. When did they become a thing?"

Link froze while Paya blushed as red as the blood moon. AUdibly flustered and bemused, Zelda raised her voice and dove into her plans.

"Let's not waste any more time. Lady Impa, Lady Purah...Link...Paya...Let's discuss the reconstruction of Hyrule. A new Kingdom. A better one…."

The princess paused, considering her words carefully. The weight of many things was on her mind. Everything that had been lost and everything that was to be built anew. She wrest"led with her feelings on Link and Paya, trying desperately to bury them as she had years ago. No. There was a heftier decision on her plate now. She had touched on it in Kakariko, but now, its gravity and impact were really coming into scope. Zelda took a deep breath and looked directly at everyone before her.

"One without Royalty…"

X

The discussion stretched on past sunset. The former crown princess of Hyrule had packed up her materials, with help from Symin, and prepared to mount her horse. Link offered to help, as did Paya.

However, the last of Hyrule's royal lineage said nothing, a mix of sorrow and frustration painted on her face. The Sheikah and the Hylian just to leave her be for now, as uncomfortable as things were. There were duties to see out, the most pressing of which involved lodging.

It was decided by Impa was offered a spot to stay with her sister during their tenure in Hateno. The Sheikah leader refused at first. Despite their years of wisdom and experience, the two older sheikah women were still sisters. Hugging one moment, feeling the years peel away, and arguing the next.

"Jeez, why ya gotta be so difficult?

"I'm an old woman. I can't keep watch over children all day. Besides, you don't even have a decent place to sleep in your lab. Do you even sleep?"

"I offered you a place out of the kindness of my own heart, Impa. That stubborn streak sure didn't die in the last 100 years."

"If I have to walk down that slope at my age, Purah, I might. Besides, I have enough snapping with my joints."

"Rude! Impa...please. I never get to see you. We're always so busy. And if walking or riding is such a pain, that's more reason to stay put. I have fresh cushions for you. What do ya say?"

The leader of the Sheikah sighed and smiled, taking the hand of her little sister,that title being even more fitting nowadays.

"Deal, but you better be able to brew better tea than you did when we were girls."

"Pfft. That's what Symin is for, right Symin?"

The younger man held his tongue, knowing there was no winning against either sister. He just shook his head and smiled.

"Coming right up."

X

Dorian and Cado worked in shifts, managing to work out lodging with the local farmhouse. The lodge was proposed but both men insisted on being closer to the lab, especially Dorian. He was more steadfast in his duties now than ever, even in a post-calamity world.

Zelda insisted on staying at the Hotel by herself. If she needed Link, he would be nearby. She still trusted him with her life and knew she was being silly. SHe was able to accept him and Mipha once upon a time, albeit not without tears.

And now that she found herself not fighting for her life for a century, the former princess needed more time to process these feelings. Were they on behalf of a fallen friend or herself? Possibly both? Either way, the young woman with the blood of a goddess needed some space to clear her head. An inn close to the shops and within walking distance of the tech lab was what she needed.

That left Link and Paya. Paya had considered just getting a hotel room as well, or staying with her grandmother. However, she could not help but jump at the chance to see Link's house when he had offered. Besides, sharing a bed with him before, while embarrassing, was not something she could turn down. It was a warmth she enjoyed now and she wanted more. Her host ushered her in, allowing her eyes to widen and wander at the display before her.

It wasn't anything too indulgent. It was a nice little cottage in a sleepy village, one that had been spared the havoc of ganon's wrath. There were some books and portraits and a well-set table. Various shields and weapons were on display, as well as a few other keepsakes. If walls could talk, Paya would gladly listen. However, she had the next best thing.

"Well, it's not much, but it's home." the hero of the wild stretched out an arm, remaining humble despite his accomplishments. Truth is though, having his own place after a century of slumber was nice. A home that wasn't burnt to ash and people that were still alive, as well as a shed in the back for storage and a stable for his horses. Sure there were stables all over Hyrule, but sometimes one wanted their own things in their own space.

Stairs lead up to the loft where the hero slept, books and photos and other furnishings painting a gentler picture of a man who had fought killer robots, vanquished ancient evils, and stood in a fiery pit to show a trio of Gorons how it was done (thank Hylia for elixirs).

Paya was in awe. She had never ventured out of Kakariko much. SHe admittedly led a sheltered life as an attendant to her grandmother. It was a worthy duty and she never regretted it.

However, being with link and traveling with him, let alone seeing where he slept, was something the young Sheikah was overwhelmed by and wouldn't trade for the world. She was still so young and had barely seen the world outside of the occasional travel to Hateno. EVen then, this was her first time there in 10 years. SHe had gotten to see family again outside of her grandmother. For that, she was grateful. Still, the outside world could be a bit jarring sometimes, with different customs than what she was used to.

And yet she loved this boy and never wanted to part. She would follow him anywhere, without further hesitation. Was it silly and naive? Perhaps. Was it way too soon? Most likely. But these feelings, no matter how foolish, were her own and she wanted to see them through. She owed Link a wealth of gratitude. It would be awful, in her mind, not to repay it.

"Make yourself comfortable."

The blonde hylian plopped onto a large plush sand seal, a gift from the Gerudo chieftain, Riju. It seemed out of place for such a well traveled and valiant hero of legend. It was somewhat surprising to see the swordsman in such good spirits. She had gotten glimpses before, but he always seemed on edge, whether it be his mission or something else.

Despite that majestic image in Paya's head, Link had made himself very comfortable, treating it like a bean bag. Paya couldn't help but giggle at the display.

The blonde swordsman could seem so stoic and strong, definitely on the quieter side. And yet Paya knew his warmth. She experienced it on his first several visits to Kakariko during his renewed quest. She experienced it more the day her heirloom was taken and she was shaken.

That day the young Sheikah spent with Link had calmed her down significantly. It was also the final arrow to her heart. Everything after that, including their courtship had taken her breath. And now she was standing in his home.

"Master Li-"

"Paya, relax. I'm not a master. Just Link."

"Right...um...Link. I never pegged you for a fan of cute things?"

"I've got you, right?"

That smile was her doom. She knew there and then. Paya had heard of the long-since-departed Zora champion, Mipha. SHe had heard from her grandmother and moreso, from Link.

She could only imagine the Zora princess had felt similarly about Link. Did she keep a journal as well perhaps? What would it have said? Paya blushed and hid her face. She was no good with this. Hypotheticals of this manner easily flustered her, as did the reality of it all. Here she was, dating the boy she had admired.

No. He was a man. Older than her technically. Was that gross? He was over 100 chronologically but was no older than her physically.

"Paya? You alright? I can get you some milk. I keep jugs in storage. There's a farm in twn and I use an ice rod to."

"No. No, I'm fine. Just. It's nothing."

Two loud growls disrupted the conversation, causing both young lovers to look down at their stomachs. Their eyes met and their cheeks flushed as they laughed it off.

"Right. Nothing. I remain unconvinced. Come on. DInner's on me and fair warning, I am a pretty mean cook."

X

The table sat in the dark, cleaned up and reset. The dishes were taken to a washbasin in the back and put away. Linens were folded for cleaning in the morning. The owner of the house was unable to sleep.

Link looked at Paya, sleeping soundly next to him. The loyal yet shy girl who could match him in appetite but would get embarrassed afterwards for a perceived lack of manners. Of course he was falling for her. Quiet but caring? More than a match for him? The daughter (or granddaughter in this case) of a village chieftain? The hero chuckled silently to himself as sorrow crept in. He certainly had a type and he was starting to wonder how caught up in it all he had been. Link thought he was starting to move on, but was he?

And was it fair to him? To Mipha? To Paya? And with Zelda's distant behavior lately, he had to think.

Link could seem so stoic and strong, definitely on the quieter side. And yet she knew his warmth. She experienced it on his first several visits to Kakariko during his renewed quest. SHe experienced it more the day her heirloom was taken and she was shaken. That day she spent with Link had calmed her down significantly. It was also the final arrow to her heart. Everything after that, including their courtship had taken her breath. And now she was standing in his home.

"Yeah. I know. We are here to see Purah. Zelda seems to be bothered too. Guess we shouldn't press our luck."

Link laid awake in bed that night, staring out his window at the Hateno hills. His eyes drifted to the shadowed walls, taking in the sounds of restless crickets and Hateno hoary bats. A swarm of silent fireflies danced on his lawn, like a fancy cotillion for will-o-the-wisps. Blue eyes stared out at the flickering lights, pulling him back into memories.

" _I appreciate the fireflies again, but I am not in a hurry to date."_

" _I know. I don't think I am either. I mean...maybe…"_

" _Paya seems fond of you."_

" _Yeah. She's a good person. One of the sweetest girls I have ever met. Almost as sweet as…"_

 _The SHeikah shopgirl recognized that look. The hylian man could be rude and awkward, but the pain of loss in his eyes was one she could relate to._

" _What was her name?"_

" _Mipha. It was a long time ago. A lifetime. I ...I forgot her. ANd now here I am feeling for someone else and it's just….am I a bad person?"_

Link snapped back to reality before the woman in his memory could answer him. His head tilted back towards the taller girl lying next to him.. Hair down and falling around her shoulders. He sighed calmly and kissed her forehead, cuddling the young attendant.

"I have a type, huh. Don't I?"

The hero stared at the old photograph, a doorway to memories lost and recovered. They were happier times until they weren't. Cherished memories until they were lost in the calamity. He was still remembering things. Mipha's likeness was there, along with the other champions. Underneath, Link had framed his Zora armor. He would have easy access to it that way, but mostly, it was a keepsake. He would never let go of that, and to a degree, of Mipha. But he tried to. He had to. She wouldn't want him to live alone, would she? What if he died one day?

Would he leave Paya behind? Would he reunite with Mipha? It was all too much and he needed some sleep.

Link stared back at Paya. He was surprised his stirring didn't disturb the taller girl. He had to laugh. Mipha was shorter than him, but he knew how tall Zoras could get.

"I guess I made my piece with being the short one eventually."

And with that, he held tighter onto Paya and did his best to drift back into slumber, a faint flow outside of his window, the yellow flickering of fireflies and the faint ethereal glow of a guardian spirit, fins flickering under the moonlight.


	10. Small Wonders and Bathtime Blunders

The young couple awoke, the sounds of blue sparrows and greater Hylian thatchwrens gently welcoming them back to the world of the waking. It would be a busy day.

Link started breakfast, knowing there would likely be things to do. He made some wildberry crepes with Hateno porridge and fresh milk from the local farm. He planned on taking Paya on a walk after as well.

"Eat your fill, Paya." The swordsman spoke, feeling more talkative than he had in a long time. Paya ate heartily. She had a healthy appetite for such a timid girl and wound up asking for seconds. Her gracious host happily obliged.

"I can show you to a bathing area later. I have a toilet in the back, but there is a little place I wash up not too far off. I'm working with your aunt on what she calls "a shower" so that is also in the works."

Paya finished her meal and grabbed a change of clothes from her bag as she prepared for her bath.

"Don't worry. I will be nearby if any funny business happens but I won't...um...I won't bathe with you."

"Oh...yes. Of course. We don't um...need a repeat of…"

"Yeah. Agreed."

The two went about their business as Link lead her to the bathing area. It was secluded enough that nobody could spy on her easily, but not too out of the way. Link had built a fence around it as an extra deterrent, just in case. He got tips from a wandering farmer named Pleg. A bit of an odd fellow, but he gave good advice.

Paya disproved and washed herself with the toiletries she had taken. It was nice to have privacy, free of embarrassment or attackers.

And yet, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment and loneliness. It was too early in the relationship for such lewd activities. She didn't know when she would be ready for that level of intimacy, but it mad her face burn red just thinking about it.

What was worse was deep down, she wanted to be ready. She supposed she could just work out that tension herself. If she was alone, nobody could watch her. Maybe her ancestors, or the goddess, or the spirits of the champions.

Great, she was getting anxiety now. She just wanted to bathe in peace.

"I suppose I can just rest over here for a while and-"

The girl exhaled as she leaned against a small island and sat on a platform, no doubt installed by link.

Link.

Just saying his name stirred feelings within her. And now they were together. They had shared a bed, shared meals. The prospect was more than she could ever hope for.

"Ah~"

She figured she should wash up everywhere. No sense in leaving anything sweaty. Of course. It was just good hygiene.

Just a couple fingers and-

"YAHAHA! Welcome strange visitor. What are you doing?"

X

Link was tending to some work around the house. He figured he could do a few odds and ends and keep his senses peeled for Paya. He didn't want to spy on her after all. It would be rude. Then again, he had seen her before, felt her before. Those supple curves and smooth skin were...no. He controlled himself he wasn't a wolf or a rabbit or anything. He could control his instincts. He would just leave Paya to bathe in peace.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH" A blood curdling shriek emanated from the bathing area. Link leapt into action, ready to defend his lady from whatever assailed her.

He was not ready, however, to see her clinging bare naked to the fence while a lot on floated by curiously.

"Nakey?"

Link covered his eyes and mouth and tried not to blush or laugh. He was failing at both.

"Is...is everything alright?"

"YES! NOTHING ODD HAPPENING! JUST A TREE SPIRIT! I WAS SIMPLY WASHING MYSELF! NOTHING MORE!"

Paya's entire face was red and it got redder when she realized link could see over the fence.

 **SPLOOSH**!

"OW!"

Link headed down towards the bath and decided to give his girlfriend some help.

X

After bathing and getting dressed, it was time for a round of adventure. The duo started out from the gates of Hateno, deciding to take in some of the surrounding area. It was a good bonding moment for the young couple and would help get Paya more reacquainted with the area.

Plus, there was something hidden that Link had wanted to examine and he felt it would be fun to experience with another person. He knew Zelda would get a kick out of it, scientist that she was.

However, she was busy and needed space. He supposed he could always give her a hot tip later, but for now, it was him and Paya, hitting the trail through the woods.

"So, Link. Um...what is it exactly we are looking for?"

The Sheikah attendant asked, keeping pace with her boyfriend.

"A small village." The hero piped up without missing a beat.

"But we didn't see any on the way here."

"Like I said. It is a _small village_. Watch your step, Paya."

The white-haired girl was confused, but she kept following her boyfriend until they made it to a small clearing. There seemed to be smoke coming from past the tall grass.

"A campfire?"

"If we're lucky? It's something else."

"Oh...Oh my goddess! There are houses! Tiny houses!" Paya clasped her cheeks, eyes a twinkle at what they had just stumbled across.

Link merely smiled over his shoulder at his girlfriend.

"Like I said. Small village. Welcome to Minish town. It's a picori settlement not far from Hateno. There are tales that there are several spread across Hyrule and that the Picori have lived here since Hyrule's infancy."

"How did you learn all this?"

Link merely shrugged and knelt down.

"I travel a lot. That's the life of a hero, I guess."

The blonde traveler whispered softly, aware that even that would be like the thundering of a giant to the miniscule Picori.

"Hello, guys. I came back. I brought you something."

Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a luminous stone and placed it gently in front of the village.

"This should help you guys build quite a bit, including repairs to that monument I accidentally destroyed. The fall of Vaati I think, right?"

The small villagers spoke to Link, but were too small to hear without him leaning down. Paya observed all this with confusion and curiosity. She had never noticed this little village before, though it was off the beaten path a little.

"Paya. Come over and say hello to the Picori."

Link hailed her over softly. The tall Sheikah girl tread lightly,like a young deer. She was not the most graceful of the people once known colloquially as the shadow folk. She managed not to squash anything though.

"Um...greetings Picori. My name is Paya. I have no stones to offer, but I do have this apple from Link's house."

She offered the fruit, placing it in a clearing near the main town, allowing the residents to gather round.

"They say you have fed them for a while and that this will make the harvest much easier.. Link smiled at his girlfriend and offered a thumbs up.

Just then, a small ant crept towards the apple. Paya was almost Charles by the little creature until she saw the commotion caused by its presence, as the Picori went to war with the insect over resources.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Right. Yes."

The young couple explored a little longer, with Link showcasing some of the flora and fauna of Hyrule, including ones not catalogued on the Sheikah slate. There were plenty that could be seen easily, but others required you to use your ears.

While Zelda was more of a scientist than he was, the hero had picked plenty up, both from fragmented memories and from field experience. Besides, "you don't hang around with nerds without it rubbing off on you, the Hylian smiled. It was infectious. Paya could not help but laugh as she took his hand and headed off towards the next destination.

X

So she was in the woods and found a girl who wasn't a girl"

"I mean, they identify as such but gender isn't really as important to little forest spirits as it is to others, you know?"

Link regaled Paya with a story of Riju, the young Gerudo Chieftain, and the love she had found.

"But hey, love finds a way. A lot on wishing on a star to become a Kokiri to spend more time with a Gerudo lost in the woods? Weirder love stories have happened."

Paya nodded and hung on link's arm. "You mean like that time you told me about the message in a barrel with the Zor-"

Link gently shushed the Sheikah girl and shivered. "We...don't talk about that."

"But wasn't that similar to you and Mi-"

"It was different….sorry. I shouldn't have." Link stopped on a rock and looked sadly at Paya.

"That was a lifetime ago. One that I can't dwell on."

Paya sat on the rock with him. "I appreciate your apology. It is said the sheikah were ice attendants to the dead, that we lived in shadows and were part of a bloodsoaked history. I suppose the Yiga can be traced to that in a way. But we found light and peace. An open hand rather than a closed fist."

Link smiled and gently took her hand. "I like that. I should take that to heart."

"So do you have anything else to tell me? I like hearing the stories you have to tell. They always seem...more contemporary than when grandmother tells them."

"I guess that's because she lived through most of it while I slept. Impa got to grow up. Wish some of us got to do that."

Paya consoled link, but she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Was he still thinking of Mipha? She knew how much she must have meant. She did not wish to dishonor her. But she was hoping that he could focus on their current relationship.

Link sensed something off with the girl and nodded his head, playing back the words in his head. The hylian man rubbed her shoulder.

"No. Not like that. It's fine. I just meant...I wish my family could have met you."

And like that, Jealousy turned into guilt and sympathy as the white haired girl looked into Link's deep blue eyes and brushed his cheek.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok, Paya. I know."

Silence sat between them, filled only by the breath of the wind and the chatter of birds and squirrels.

"I would have liked to have met them." Paya finally spoke.

"Yeah. Let's head back to my house. Zelda is probably looking for us."

"Probably." Paya nodded gently and accompanied Link back to Hateno village.

And thus they headed back up the hill, a garden of understanding slowly growing more verdant between then.

 **Jeesh! Only took me several months. Sorry everybody. I will try to update this one more often, especially as my other fics get closer to the end.**

 **I decided to make a but if a dinner chapter? But not really. There is some development, some world building, and...things take a turn for the saucy. Hope you brought some pasta (but not too much)**

 **I will aim to make the next chapter more satisfying, delivering ib some threads I started and exploring more if this world and the main ship. Also, hinted at another botw story in this that I intend to tell later. So wait on that.**

 **Finally, I introduced briefly the Picori, from Minish cap. They almost made it into BOTW but were cut in the end.**

 **Anyway, bet you are glad I uploaded non- MHA stuff again finally, huh?**

 **Haha. Stay tuned, fam!**

 **Also, I am doing fic commissions! Message me for more details.**

 **My is here: .me/DPesavento?locale.x=en_US  
My ko-fi is here: /maggied  
Commission deets are here: post/183247438618/buy-maggie-d-a-coffee-ko-ficommaggied**

 **Peace! ✌**


End file.
